My Koi
My Koi menu allows the player to view all Koi slots and active Koi occupying them, and also select a Koi to swim with, gift to a friend, or release. All koi currently occupying the player's koi slots can also be seen swimming in their pond. Koi slots Each Koi slot can hold one active (playable) fish. Once a fish is put in a Koi slot (either by being hatched from an egg or accepted as a gift) it appears in the player's collection even if the player ascends it into a dragon, releases it or gifts it afterwards. The Koi list shows the names, level, and rarity of the fish the player currently holds. If a Koi of that particular pattern and color has been ascended before, a dragon icon appears to the right of its portrait. At the start of the game the player has three Koi slots to work with. The player can purchase more slots with by tapping the button at the bottom of the list. Each slot after 10th costs 1000 . There is no limit to the number of slots the player can have. Koi Details The Koi Details screen can be accessed by tapping a Koi in the list. At the top of the screen is the selected Koi's name, level, and picture. The default name for the Koi is a combination of its two colors (first part) and its pattern (second part). The player can rename their Koi by tapping on the name. Path to ascension Below the portrait is the Path to ascension. It shows how many times the player have expanded this particular Koi's pond. If the Koi with this pattern and color has been ascended before, the small dragon at the end of the Path to ascension is lighted up. Abilities The Koi's abilities are shown below. If the player has earned any points through leveling up and has not assigned them yet, the points are displayed at the top of this section. The abilities are: * Agility - Higher agility means the koi can make sharper turns, and also lunge at targets from further away. * Speed - Higher speed allows the player's koi to swim faster and improves its chances of catching the faster targets. * Rarity - Higher rarity increases the chance that rare colors will be passed on to the koi's offspring. For a detailed explanation of how rarity works see Breeding page. The player can assign any available point to an ability by tapping the plus symbols to its right. If they make a mistake, there is an undo button above. When the player hits the Play button to return to the game the assigned points will be permanently locked. Each ability has a maximum of 7-10 points the player can assign. The numbers are chosen randomly for each hatchling. A clone will always have a maximum of 7 points for every ability. Agility and Speed boosts can also be used on this screen. The player can use one Agility or Speed boost by tapping on the small orb to the right of the respective ability. Each boost adds 5 min agility or speed bonus, up to a maximum of 30 min (6 boost used at once). Agility and Speed boosts can be combined. A boost adds 5 points to a respective attribute while active, and can boost the Koi beyond 10 points. Buttons The Release button will permanently remove a Koi. Using this option will clear the slot on the list. The Gift can be used to send the fish to one of the player's friends. The Share button allows the player to send a picture of the current Koi through a variety of messaging, texting, emailing, or social media avenues. Category:Gameplay